1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink jet printer that will print on a print medium by discharging ink. Note that the word “printer” used in the present specification is to be interpreted in the broadest sense, and is a concept that includes a facsimile device, a copy machine, a multi-function device, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ink jet printers are widely known. An ink jet printer comprises an ink jet head having an ink passage and a nozzle that communicate therewith. For example, an ink jet printer disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-358918 comprises a carriage on which an ink jet head is mounted. With this type of ink jet printer, ink will be discharged from the ink jet head while the carriage moves.
The ink jet printer of the aforementioned reference comprises an ink tank that communicates with the ink passage of the ink jet head, and an ink cartridge that communicate with the ink tank. The ink tank has a bellows shape. The ink tank expands and contracts due to ink flowing in and out thereof.